Le Tango De Roxanne
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: What if L and Light had pastlifes? Who would they be? Would they leave anybody behind? Would it explain why they don't get along? Why L is so adament as to why Light is Kira? LightxOC LxOC


1A/N: I have simply taken re-occuring events in fanfictions and glued them together for a rough sketch of what happens. I assume they eventually find out it is Raito/Light who is Kira and Misa is one of the Kira's and that weirdo, who I do not remember his name though I can't be sure if it was true is the third Kira. All I do actually know is what is in the first book. I am going to tie what I think I know, and make a what-if situation and turn it hopefully into a good story. Maybe. It might just be crap. Who Knows.

Light stared as Misa slowly slipped from the world into an eternal slumber. He was next. He smiled almost psychotically as the man slipped the needle under his skin. He was sure L was on the other side of the glass and mouthed the word, " congratulations." He was surprised when several minutes passed and nothing took place. He was still sitting here waiting for his death as everyone watched on. 'Is this my hell?'

The world watched on as the true Kira sat in his chair still breathing. Light moved his head suddenly aware he was not dead at all. They slowly took him from the chair and moved him. "Electric chair?" He grimaced at the death he may experience. Maybe he was immune to the injection and this was necessary. They secured him in the room away from public vision. He was then strapped to the chair and the two officers mumbled a soft prayer and looked at him before leaving the room.

He felt the electricity humming through his body soon after but he couldn't feel the hands of death pulling him towards the pits of hell. He faintly heard violin music in the expanse of his brain. This was cliche in his opinion and he felt the need to yell to the gods just to smite him. They turned the electricity off and the violin music remained in his mind as he was escorted from the room and set into a cell towards the back of the prison. He smiled faintly as L was presented before him. "Why won't you die Light-kun?" L nearly glared at the teenager.

Light smirked smugly, "I have no idea Ryuuzaki." (A/N: sorry if that's spelled wrong ..) L gave him a warning look and he simply shrugged. He really had no idea why his body kept moving and working as it should. Maybe by morning they would find him hunched in the middle of the cell with his innards spread out before them. Maybe that is how the god's would punish him, and maybe he wouldn't be dead and be staring at his own innards on the floor along with the police.

As the police filed out there was a soft breeze and L stared before turning and leaving as well. Light sighed, he really hoped the sun would rise upon his death. The light's were shut off that night without a thing said between inmates as the cause of their fear sat in the cell on the end.

Music filled the prison a little after midnight and a soft figure appeared before Light's cell. The winged creature kneeled in front of the cell and stared at the prisoners who had awoken. Soft blue eyes scanned the room and a small voice spoke in a language none had ever heard. It stood and the figure of the woman became apparent. Pale skin matched almost blinding white clothing, pale lips and black hair flowing over her shoulders. Her dress barely reaching her knees. She looked at each one with a small smile walking from cell to cell.

Music filled the prison a little after midnight and a soft figure appeared before Light's cell. The winged creature kneeled in front of the cell and stared at the prisoners who had awoken. Soft blue eyes scanned the room and a small voice spoke in a language none had ever heard. It stood and the figure of the woman became apparent. Pale skin matched almost blinding white clothing, pale lips and black hair flowing over her shoulders. Her dress barely reaching her knees. She looked at each one with a small smile walking from cell to cell.

Soft Tango began in his mind and she smiled at him walking away before presenting her hand to him. The prisoners looked at the cell on the end as the woman stood glowing in the center of the hall. "My Mastah... will you not join me?" Light observed quietly and calculatingly. She was gorgeous, but he did not know her.

"I'm sorry, I am stuck here." He grasped the bars on the cell proving his point and she woman lowered her hand. He painfully watched as the kneeled back down in front of his cell and looked at her. Soft trails of red made their way down her pale cheeks. 'She is crying? No, tears are clear.' He knelt down and stretched a hand between the bars. The woman quickly pressed her cheek to his palm and the red liquid gingerly ran over his hand. 'Tears of blood.'

He retracted his palm and stared at her. "Mastah never used to ignore Yadira this long." Her blue eyes slowly made eye contact and he quickly became confused. He had no idea who this was, how could he have ignored her at all? "Mastah does not remember Yadira?!" She sniffled and blood quickly began to stain the floor as the prisoners watched on. Pained music filled the expanse of the facility as the small angel cried in front of him.

Police quickly made rounds wondering where the music could have come from. Upon seeing the onyx haired person kneeled in front of the supposed Kira they closed in on them only to be met with a trembling woman who appeared to be bleeding profusely. She was pale, almost as if she was already dead. She turned to them, her blue eyes unsettling them. She blinked the blood away from her eyes. "Is she trying to break you out?" The officers lowered their eyelids suspiciously and glanced at the tiny puddle of blood on the floor.

"I don't even know who she is." Light looked at her sadly as her face contorted into a sharp look of pain. It was almost like a kick to the gut when her eyes glowered with the flames of anger.

"Yadira is loyal to Mastah, she will save him, no matter if Mastah does not want her to." The officers took her arms and began to lead her out only to be thoroughly confused when she disappeared and feathers floated around them. The officers looked back to Light to see him staring at the floor. It was smoldering where the crimson tears had touched the floor. A black scorch mark to remain forever in memory of the death angel.

The officer's left at that hoping all of this was some crazy dream. Light however continued to stare at the smoldering stone on the floor before laying back down and going to sleep. His brow crinkled as a dream began to play in his mind.

_Flashback_

_"Yadira, what is my next project?" Kira glanced at the woman walking into his hell-ish office._

_"You wished to be re-incarnated sir." Her voice wavered and he got up from his grand desk and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his chapped lips against soft rose petal ones. He felt the warm tears running down her face that transferred to his cheeks and dripped off his chin. His fingers slowly ran through black hair. "Ki-Kira will remember Yadira, yes?"_

_Bright blue eyes shone cheerfully as Kira smiled upon her. Her arms found their way around his shoulders and they found themselves lost in a hopeful embrace filled with unknown promises. He gently kissed her cheek over and over hoping he would not forget his loyal angel. Silent hopes and dreams on the tip of his tongue, but he refused to utter them to her. He feared he couldn't keep his promises, for his re-incarnated self wouldn't remember them._

_"Yadira is loyal to mastah." He smiled and could almost feel warmth in the cold organ in his chest. This was truly love in the afterlife._ _He let go of her and watched her walk through his door again. The angel of death would always be loyal to the death god. He ran a finger of his lips still feeling the soft kiss._

_"Mastah is loyal to Yadira." He looked across the room as he whispered it to himself and smiled at his nickname from her. She had never successfully said Master, it was always Mastah. He shook his head before packing a few things and leaving to sign up for re-incarnation. If he didn't do it soon he would not have the courage, so it was now or never. Yadira watched sadly as he left his office._

_When his time came she stood silently watching as he was engulfed in the light and her tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yadira loves mastah." She walked away somberly._

_End Flashback_

Light woke up panting softly as the guard stared at him from the other side of the door. He stared confusedly and the guard slid a tray of breakfast to him. Light stared at it a moment before sitting up and taking it. He sat on his bed and began eating it thinking over his dream. 'Yadira is loyal to Mastah.' He softly smiled to himself as he continued eating.

After breakfast he engaged himself in thinking over his dream hoping the day would pass quickly so the night would arrive and hopefully Yadira. L stopped by in the afternoon and he was surprised to be taken out of the cell and set in a small conference room where the suspect would often speak with the detective trying to prosecute him. He was unlucky and didn't have a lawyer to interrupt L at every chance possible and listened to him rattle on.

"The officers inform me there was a woman by your cell last night, is she a fourth Kira?" L leaned across the table and Light thought back to the dream.

"I am sure she has no interest in killing anyone. She simply wants Kira back." He blinked at how he had spoke about himself in third person. That usually annoyed him, but it seemed right to say at the moment and he shrugged letting the thoughts of the young angel fill his mind again.

He was escorted back to his cell shortly after they came do the decision that L would stand watch over his cell tonight. He rolled his eyes while inside he hoped that the angel would appear again. After dinner he sighed staring at L outside the cell. When the light's were turned out L stared into the darkness as Light fell asleep peacefully knowing Yadira would wake him if she came.

That night tango filled the wing and L stared as the pale woman appeared again. She seemed to form out of the floor where he had seen a scorch mark upon the floor. He watched as she reached a pale hand into the cell and gently clinked something against the bars. The ding woke Light and he walked over to the bars and stared at her. She looked as she had in his dream. Gorgeous, seductive, loving. He smiled gently bringing his face up to the bars. They were far enough apart he could gently kiss her lips.

"Yadira, I remember now." A smile replaced the forlorn expression and the woman's happiness floated through the air. She pranced happily in the moonlight making it seem she was glowing. Then she stopped and heated anger seemed to flow into the air suffocating the happy. The angel pranced back over and stood by the cell as Misa rose from the ground and looked at Light. Yadira raised a delicate eyebrow as Misa scowled at her.

L watched quietly still not making his presence known. Misa approached the bars and leaned down capturing light's lips. Yadira's tears began again and she backed away. "Mastah Promised Yadira!! He promised!!" Light growled softly pushing Misa away.

"Mastah Kira keeps his word young one." Yadira quietly studied him before shifting her eyes softly upon L.

L looked at her and she blinked walking over to him. "Angel Ryuuzaki. You have betrayed Kira?" L blinked furrowing his eyebrows at her. Tears continued to rush down her cheeks as Misa's soul cried out in distaste. It slowly sunk into the floor returning to whence it came, as it had fulfilled it's last wishes.

"Angel Ryuuzaki?" Yadira nodded walking back over to the bars knowing very well that she could simply push through them. She didn't want to break human law. She could easily get her lover out, but it was a matter of respecting humans.

"Angel Ryuuzaki worked with Yadira. He said he didn't like seeing her sad, and promised to return Kira to her. If Ryuuzaki wanted to bring Kira to Yadira so bad, he shouldn't want to kill him. He would kill Yadira as well. She only lives for Mastah." She placed her hand elegantly on a bar and stared at Light as he looked to his side at L. He really didn't remember much about his newfound past life, and it seemed L couldn't even work his way out of this mess.

To say Light was honored was an understatement when he realized what Yadira had said. The moonlight suddenly seemed to turn the hall into a dance floor and he stared at it wanting so badly to take her hands and dance. He didn't know why, maybe another hidden thing of his past. Yadira looked at him suddenly and stood away from the cell offering her hand again. This time he found himself able to push through the bars. He casually stepped over to her and placed his hands on her hips and glanced at the camera before gently beginning a song that played in the back of his mind.

_ROXANNE  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right  
ROXANNE_

She melted into his touch and laid her hands gently on his shoulders. The tango began. He gently began the steps leading her carefully into spins. L swore he could see the demon inside as the angel gently released her wings. Her dress turned a charming red matching purple skin. Soft pink lips and amethyst eyes shining in the moonlight as Light swiftly led their dance.

_You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE  
You don't have to sell your body to the night_

L stood up slowly and his eyes widened as Light's body began a transformation. Muscles became more apparent beneath his clothes. A soft jealousy bubbled up inside him. He watched as Light's voice rang through his mind and he watched intensely as Light continued seducing the woman into a tango meant for the two. Swift footsteps and gentle touches.

L felt his own body changing into what it once was. Soft white hair brushed his cheeks and he stared at the two through crimson eyes. His lips opened to begin his own song.

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!_

Light looked over at L glaring softly and kept his hands firmly on Yadira's waist. The pair seemed elegantly intertwined. L narrowed his eyes and his fists tightened as he belted his words louder competing over Light's insistent voice.

_L:_

_Why does my heart cry?  
Light:  
ROXANNE!  
_

They competed as she remained twirling obliviously. She was happy to be in her lovers arms again. Happy to be dancing across her dance floor in perfect rhythm with his steady beats. Her audience keeping all eyes on the pair as the men kept exchanging glares.

_L:_

_Feelings I can't fight!  
You're free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
...And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!_

The dance stopped as a voice rang through the building making officers rush to see the scene. They kept the lights off as the moonlight illuminated the group. The voice spoke clearly over them.

_Yo que te quiero tanto, que voy a hacer? _

_Me dejastes, me dejastes en un . _

_El alma se me fue. Se me fue hasta la sombra.  
Ya no tengo ganas de vivir porque no_

_te puedo convencer que no te vendas Rozanne. _(1)

L watched closely as Yadir's eyes looked back over to him. She made brief eye contact before gently looking back to Light. She smiled softly as his hand traveled up her thigh and gently up past the bottom of her skirt to run up the hip. It froze as quivering lips met his.

L became enraged and the voice in the air became the sound of Light's and he began trying to out sing it.

_Voice: ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light!You don't have to wear that dress tonightROXANNE!  
L: Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I can't fight!_

The tango continued and even Light's father was surprised to see his son as he was. A powerful god before them dancing with the angel of death. L, the death angel who had betrayed his god, and Light, the god himself, competing over something so fragile. Something so gorgeous, even the officers were entranced. Light caught them staring and quickly moved so as to try to block everyone's view from his lover.

_Light:_

_ROXANNE!  
You don't have to put on that red light  
ROXANNE!  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
_

_L: _

_ROXANNE!  
ROXANNE!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!  
I love you!_

The tango stopped adbruptly as a greenish blue light sped around the three. The pair met lips again and the angel sauntered to her subordinate. "Angel Ryuuzaki, say your apologies?" L and Light glared at each other then looked to the beauty between them. They shook hands stiffly before Light returned to his cell and laying down falling into a peaceful slumber. The light hit L full on changing him back to himself.

He stared at the angel a good long moment then sighed and walked to the officers. When he turned she had gingerly disappeared and he looked forward. 'That must be why me and Yagami-kun never got along.'

_Fin_

(1)

I who loves you so much, what am I going to do? You left me, you left me in a . My soul left me. Even my  
shadow left me. I don't have a will to live because I can't convince you to not sell yourself, Roxanne.


End file.
